


Sock is terrible at keeping his secrets.

by Airspritegal



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: As of chapter 2, I love my readers, M/M, a small child abuse scene, and some homophobic Language, please be safe if you know these things bother you, please read with caution if this upsets you!, religious threats as well, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sock loves Jonathan. He has since the first time he saw him. With one bold move Sock finally comes clean but will the feelings be returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and written on my phone. Please, please, please tell me of any typos so I can fix them.  
> Thank you!

Jonathan sighed, attempting to focus on the math homework he had until 9am to finish. The numbers swirled and blurred as he realized just how tired he really was. He had been up for about 48 hours straight and it was finally catching up to him. He finally tuned into the voice that had been rattling on non stop for at least the last 4 of those 48 hours straight. 

Being followed by his own personal demon had originally freaked out the teen, nearly scaring him at times, but now that it had been nearly a year Jon was used to it and had almost come to expect the other and his antics. He could even fully ignore him if he really tried. He glanced beside him at the young looking brunette demon that floated a few inches from his head, still prattling on about nothing, though the occasional mention of Jonathan committing suicide was thrown about here and there. The younger's eyes were focused on the ceiling, not even paying attention to his human counterpart. Jon took the moment to study the boy. 

Sock, as he was called, was swaying slightly from side to side as he spoke. It was a habit Jonathan noticed the brunette do often when he was either making up stories or nervous. Sock floated at least 2 feet above the floor most of the time and sometimes even higher if he lost concentration. As Jon's eyes traveled over him he noted the hat that hid a mess of auburn hair which in turn sometimes hid the kid's green eyes was a bit askew. He noted that everything Sock wore, from the vest to the ripped jeans and even that dumb mini skirt had become common sight for Jon and dare he say it, he sometimes even found it endearing. He honestly felt better when he could catch a glimpse of the stupid purple skirt, and when it was all nowhere to be found his heart would almost skip a beat. In a twisted way he needed Sock around, to have someone just be there. It comforted him that at least one person, even if that one person tried to convince him to off himself, was always around and sometimes even seemed to enjoy his company which was something the blonde wasn't used to, even now. 

He snapped back to reality as the voice died down and he looked up to see Sock looking at him curiously. 

“Were you even listening to me Jonathan?” he asked slowly and Jonathan felt his cheeks flush slightly pink as he realized the other had caught him staring, 

“yea. You wanted me to kill myself with my mom's new kitchen knives.” Jon said sharply causing sock to frown. 

“Well yea at first...But then I remembered how much using a knife hurt and I suggested another way.” he said and Jonathan started, glancing over. 

“Since when do you care if it would hurt? I thought your job was just to get me to off myself in anyway I can.” he said. 

Sock shrugged a bit. "Yea well. It also takes too long to bleed out." He added and Jon sighed. He could have sworn the kid fidgeted under his gaze but he may have been imagining it. 

"Oh." He muttered 

Sock gave a small tilt of his head and Jon frowned. "But no. Other than that I wasn't listening." When sock went to say something else Jonathan continued. "But hey. I do it all the time so don't worry." He said as he turned back to the paper in front of him. He tried to focus on the problems but he could practically feel Sock watching him with an almost heartbroken look. 

"You ignore me that much?" Sock asked and Jonathan mentally kicked himself. When blue eyes turned to meet green Jonathan frowned at how depressed the other looked. He rolled his eyes and went back to his work, almost missing the quiet mutter from the other. 

"I always listen to you."

Jon glanced back in time to see a deflated Sock slowly sink into the floor, looking like a kicked puppy all the while. Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose but turned to his paper again, hoping this time to concentrate on it. He tried to enjoy the sudden silence but found it impossible. When he glanced back he saw Sock still was gone, probably off pouting about the outright rejection from Jonathan and the teen let out a small sigh of relief that soon turned into a groan.

Without the background noise that had been Sock, it was too quiet, too easy for the teen to doze off. He didn't realize his arms had crossed up on the desk and his head had slowly been laid atop them. He had no idea he fell asleep at his desk and no idea that a pair of green eyes stared at him from the corner.

As soon as Jonathan had fallen asleep Sock slunk out of the corner and floated above his sleeping form, watching him. He leaned closer as he heard Jonathan mutter in his sleep, quiet and sounding almost nervous. 

"...'m sorry, sock." 

Sock blinked in surprise a few times before lowering himself to be at the same level as Jonathan. His eyes trailed over the blond and his sleeping face, lingering on slightly parted lips. He gulped and glanced away, pulling at his hat. He half expected the other to be awake but Jonathan made no motion to prove that. After his original mumble he had fallen silent,parted lips curling into a frown. After a few moments sock let his hat go and tilted his head curiously. He inched closer to Jonathan slowly, hoping not to wake him.

When he had gotten to the point he was just inches from the other he bit his lip, suddenly wondering what he was doing. Sure, he'd developed feelings for Jon as the year had progressed and even the first time he had seen the blonde in his file, strange feelings had blossomed in his chest. He had a constant urge to be near his human and at times he could feel guilt eating away at his chest as he recited his 'kill yourself' lines. Before he could change his mind he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jonathan's lightly. He only wanted to know what it was like, so maybe he could stop driving himself wild with fantasies. He didn't expect the sudden warmth that radiated through him. It started at his lips and slowly made its way through his whole body, a mix of heat and tingling and almost buzzing. Sock leaned back quickly, eyes searching fearfully for any sign his human had awoken but Jonathan was still asleep, his only movement was a slight twitch of his lips. 

Sock floated back a few feet, floating through Jonathan's CD collection. A few, despite his intangibility fell with a clatter to the floor. Sock started as Jonathan began to stir. 

Jonathan's eyes opened slowly and he blinked away the sleep as he looked towards his CD's, meeting the wide eyes of the red faced Sock. Jonathan snapped awake and sat up fully. His expression morphed to disbelief. 

"You didn't break them, did you?" He asked and Sock shook his head. 

"They just fell." Sock said quickly, holding up his hands as Jonathan got up to put them away, only to stumble as he did.sock rushed over, hands out to catch the human. Both demon and teenage boy were surprised when Sock's hands very solidly braced against the blonde's chest, holding him upright. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Sock gave a bit of a push that righted Jonathan on his feet and quickly yanked his hands back. 

"You should go to bed."

"I have homework." Jon said absently.

"You still need to go to bed."

"After keeping me up for two days... Now you want me to go to bed?" Jon asked.

Sock shrugged, his normally present dorky smile coming to his lips again. Jonathan rolled his eyes but did head for his bed instead of his desk. He didn't voter to change, falling onto the blankets still in his jeans and hoodie. Sock watched him with a curious tilt of his head as within moments the teen was asleep. Sock took the advantage and turned to the still open math book, smiling to himself.

When Jonathan awoke to the angry screech of his alarm he groaned, rolling away from it. Still exhausted his body was heavy and slow. When he couldn't take it anymore he reached out and slammed his hand down on the snooze button of the radio. He sat up after five more minutes of cursing his life, the world and Sock and rolled out of bed. He vaguely realized that Sock was nowhere to be seen but too tired to care he ignored it. He groggily closed his math book and shoved it in his bag on the floor before going to the bathroom to shower. 

Sock chuckled to himself as he watched Jonathan from just out of sight. When the teen entered the bathroom sock decided it would be one of the best places to scare him. Sock hovered beside the closed door, listening for the water to start running. When it did he floated into the bathroom and smirked, watching Jonathan's shape through the nearly transparent curtain. Sure Jonathan had demanded he stay out of the bathroom and Sock had at the time agreed, the demon couldn't simply pass up an opportunity like this! Jonathan demanding he stay out and him saying he would have him the perfect element of surprise, Jonathan would expect nothing.

Sock watched as Jonathan reached down and brought up a bottle, moments latter his blonde hair was plastered to his head, soapy and wet. Sock's lips curled into a smirk and he shot into the shower in front of the blonde. He opened his mouth to let out a loud yell, meant to scare the teen, but the sound die in his throat. Jonathan stood in front of him, eyes closed and head thrown back as he worked the shampoo out of his blonde hair. Jonathan wasn't by any means ripped, his stomach wasn't exactly flat either but he was far from heavy. Sock couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the teens body, following the streams of water as they cascaded downwards. He gulped down the lump in his throat as his eyes trailed fully south.

He didn't notice when Jonathan's blue eyes opened and looked at him, but he did notice the yell and the clatter as Jonathan jumped back in horror.

"S...sock!?" 

Soon supernaturally green eyes were staring back into terrified blue and Sock actually felt a bit guilty at the accusation within them.

"Hey hot stuff." He purred with a smirk as he advanced on Jonathan, looking a lot more confident than he felt. Jonathan tried to back away but found himself pressed flush against the wet shower wall, his eyes were wide as he reached out and placed a hand on Sock's chest. 

"Dude...what are you do-" he was cut off as sock floated above his hand and then angled himself so his lips captured those of the teen, silencing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter like literally got away from me and careened off in its own tangent. I may decide I hate it and delete it but for now I find it is somewhat in the direction I wanted to go in.

Jonathan's eyes widened and be put his hands on Sock and shoved, sending the demon to the other side of the tub.   
"Sock!? What the hell was that!?" Jonathan demanded. Sock looked at him, trying to place the expression on his face. It leaned towards disgust and Sock's chest ached. 

"I fucked up..." He muttered, pulling confusion to Jonathan's face.

"What?"

Sock shook his head, tugging at the flaps of his hat. "I fucked up, didn't I?" he repeated, louder this time. 

Jonathan started, blinking in surprise. "Sock?" 

The demon shook his head. He looked up at Jonathan finally, barely able to see him through his bangs. It took a moment before Jonathan spoke and it was quiet and almost hesitant. "You just kissed me..." As if he wasn't sure what had just happened. 

Sock cringed at his tone. 

"Uh, yea.." He ran his hands down his scarf before turning and vanishing through the wall, leaving a perplexed Jonathan grasping for him in the empty air.

"Sock?" He murmured. The demon hadn't gone far, he knew that. "Sock. Come here." He said, his tone a mix, gentle but demanding. 

Sock slowly floated back through the wall, head hung and hat pulled low over his brow. "Yea?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes and reached out, taking hold of the others wrist and pulling him over again.

"Come here, idiot." He chided.

Sock glanced up, barely showing his eyes under his bangs. "Yea?" He asked quietly.

Jonathan raised a brow. "Explanation. Now." He demanded gently. "What the hell was that?" He asked. 

Sock cringed at the words, despite Jonathan keeping his tone quiet. He couldn't find the words he wanted to answer the other and instead he took a deep breath and leaned forward to capture Jonathan's lips again with his own. This time though, Jonathan saw the movement and anticipated the action. He swiftly put his hands up, stopping Sock halfway. 

"Sock, that doesn't answer me." He said. Sock opened his eyes and frowned nervously, an expression the Jonathan didn't care to admit looked wrong on the demon.

"That was...a kiss Jonathan..." He said slowly to which Jonathan dead panned.

"No shit Sherlock, let's try again then. What the hell did you kiss me for?" He asked and Sock gave what could only be described as a sheepish smile. 

"I wanted to annoy you?" He tried and Jonathan's expression somehow dead panned more.

"Sock try aga-" he was cut off as his mother knocked on the door and he glanced over towards it.

"Jonathan honey? Are you alright? I heard crashing!"

"Fine mom I just dropped my shampoo!" The teen called back. When he looked back Sock was gone and he groaned inwardly. Part of him was honestly horrified by the prospect of what Sock had done, let alone finding his reasons for it but the other part of him suddenly missed the closeness he had experienced at that moment. 

Despite his questions he was thankful to have some time to think on his own, surprised when he made it all the way to math, his last class before lunch, without any sign of Sock. As he pulled out his book and let it fall open, fully ready to take a detention for failing his homework he started in surprise. Sitting in the pages, marking his section was a fully done assignment, every answer carefully worked out and circled. He handed in the paper as the teacher walked around for it and as soon as it had been taken from his hand he sighed and burned his head in his hands. 

The demon had done his homework for him, the demon had kissed him! What was going through the others mind!? Was this a new tactic he was trying? Piss Jonathan off until he offed himself? Jonathan couldn't help but want it to be a different answer, couldn't help but want it to be something else entirely. Did he really want that though?

Jonathan knew he was different from a young age. At about six he had gained a crush on an older boy. He had told his mother of course and she had teased him in good fun but his mom's boyfriend at the time took a different route. When his mother wasn't home the man took Jonathan aside and yelled at him. He had heard the pair talking and was disgusted he said. 'How dare You like a boy! You'll burn in hell boy! You will! And then you're mom will have to know her baby boy is an abomination!' His screaming had ended with a harsh slap that sent Jonathan to the floor and a sharp kick to his stomach to make sure he wouldn't tell his mother.

Jonathan never spoke of the boy again, fearing what the man would do. He seemed to finally convince himself that the man was right, liking boys was wrong, and the little boy didn't want to go to hell an he didn't want his mother to suffer because of him either.

As time passed and his mother found a new boyfriend Jonathan still didn't mention his last crush, nor find himself crushing on anyone else after that. Now here was Sock, messing up his perfectly effective plan! 

When the lunch bell rang Jonathan found himself, as usual sitting by himself in a corner of the courtyard but unlike normal he didn't have his demon to help him pass the time. He picked slowly at his sandwich still trying to figure out what that hell was wrong with him.


	3. Authors notr

This story is not discontinued. I swear to you all. I just have lost some motivation. It's been like more than a year I know but I promise I will eventually finish this story and if anyone is still watching it at all please stay tuned. 

Thanks for reading and have a great day, night or afternoon!


End file.
